The obtaining of stereoscopic photographs or images in such a way that, by visualising each of them with just one of the eyes, a three-dimensional vision effect is obtained, is known in the state of the art.
In this regard, the use of different types of devices of differing complexity is known, an example of which is the case of using simple glasses made from filters of complementary colours or complex glasses on which the images corresponding to each eye are independently projected.
The invention comes within those devices that use lenses and/or mirrors which permit visualisation of each of the photographs solely by one of the eyes in order to produce the three-dimensional vision effect.